


Body and Mind

by Geist



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: BDSM, Body Suit, Bondage, Clone Sex, Clones, Collar, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Gags, Group Sex, Hypnosis, Lesbian, Lesdom, Masturbation, Memory control, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rubber, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Strap-On, Trance - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, body control, butt plug, cock gag, collaring, toys under clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: When Annie returns from the Gillitie Wood, it’s to find a Court under siege and a doppelganger taking her place. She can adjust to that, but Mistress Paz has even bigger changes in store.
Relationships: Paz Cadena-Blanco/Antimony Carver/Antimony Carver/Katerina Donlan
Kudos: 11





	Body and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

It had taken her some time, but Annie had accustomed herself to life in a besieged and damaged Gunnerkrigg Court. The work of the moment went on, along with her attempts to solve the various mysteries that swirled around her situation, and she was settling into the new normal.

Things had been rocky at first, as might be expected when the new normal included a time-displaced doppelganger of yourself, that everyone had thought of as the real you, and that for all you knew, actually was. But Annie had grown to accept herself, struck by the differences that six months of Court life had produced, along with her remaining similarities. More importantly, her beloved Kat had come to embrace the situation, with all its strangeness and unscientific implications.

And with Kat's acceptance, the Annies returned to the good graces of her girlfriend and the Mistress of all three of them, Paz. She'd come to appreciate another member of her little harem, particularly one that was already trained.

They'd taken over an abandoned dorm room as their den, and sat one night on salvaged sofas, around a fire lit in a sooty, untended grate. Kat was curled up with her love, Paz's hand nestling possessively in her lustrous black hair while they read some manga together. Annie lounged on another with the other Annie. She'd taken to thinking of her as Antimony. Six months' divergence seemed to have made her much more of an Antimony than she had been.

She was thinking, pondering on something that had been bugging her. The one thing that she hadn't quite been able to adjust to in her return to quasi-normality. Chokers. Black, made of some kind of silk by the looks of them. Kat and Antimony had been wearing them continuously since she'd first reacquainted herself with them. Even when they'd kneeled naked together, worshipping Paz. Were they some new symbol of their submission? Why didn't she have one?

At last, she got up the nerve to ask.

"Kat?"

Kat looked up, and Paz with her. Her Mistress' kind eyes had a piercing quality to them, as if she knew what was on Annie's mind.

"I've been meaning to ask...what's with the-?" She gestured at her neck.

Kat and Paz turned to one another and smiled, and when Annie glanced at Antimony she saw that same smirk on her own face.

"We didn't mean to leave you out, if that's what you're worried about," Kat said. "They're collars."

She did something to the silk, and it came away, leaving a skeletal steel circlet behind.

"You collared Antimony and Kat?" Annie asked Paz. "You've never felt the need before."

"This was for a reason," Paz said. "While you were, ah, gone, or however it works, we tried a few different things. It was tough, the first few weeks. We needed to take our minds off it."

"She certainly took our minds off it," Antimony said, with another infuriating smile that Annie hoped was a new mannerism.

"It's easiest if I show you." Paz patted Kat's butt, encouraging her up onto her feet, and stood with her.

Antimony rose too, and positioned herself side by side with Kat, with Paz facing them. Annie shifted to the side for a better view, wondering what exactly was going on.

Paz reached out with both hands, and hooked two fingers each into Kat and Antimony's collars. And she pulled on them: a sharp tug that made Kat and Antimony stumble forward for a moment, before they recovered themselves. When they straightened back up, something was different. Their faces had taken on serene, placid expressions, free of any worry or thought. Their eyes were glassy and unfocussed. Their arms hung loosely by their sides.

"Face Annie," Paz ordered, and Kat and Antimony turned to their fellow sub, staring at a point just above her head.

"Bow," Paz added. Kat and Antimony bent in two identical courteous bows, holding the position until Paz ordered them to straighten up again.

"Well, it's very convincing," Annie said, smiling at the joke. "But you won't fool me."

"No fooling," Paz said. "They're really hypnotised. They'll do anything I say. Anything that matches up with what they really want, anyway. And they want to make me happy, so that's pretty much everything."

"I know we've seen some strange things, but hypnosis - it is just ordinary hypnosis, isn't it?"

"Sí. Just relaxation and suggestion."

"I can't believe that would work on - well, me."

"Girls?" Paz said. Kat and Antimony faced her. "Those clothes, they look so tight and uncomfortable. They're too hot, aren't they?"

Annie rolled her eyes as Kat and Antimony began to shift in apparent discomfort, plucking at folds in their clothes. Dreamily, Kat rolled up her sleeves, unveiling her toned arms, while Antimony popped a couple of buttons on her blouse.

Play-acting for the sake of a joke could account for that. But it couldn't account for the pink flush that appeared in their cheeks, or the sweat that beaded on their brows, appearing with startling quickness. They began to groan and pant, fanning at themselves, still pawing at their garments as if they knew what to do but weren't quite sure how to do it.

"I think you should get undressed," Paz concluded.

Instantly, they started tearing at their clothes, kicking off their shoes. Antimony unbuttoned her blouse until it was loose enough to go over her head and just threw it off, then got to work on her skirt. Kat bundled her t-shirt up and over, getting stuck in it for a moment before she managed to extricate herself, and darted down with unseemly haste to her jeans. She unfastened them and wriggled them off her hips, and Antimony undid her skirt and let it fall to her feet.

Annie was sure that embarrassment would get the better of them, but they kept on going. She ended up being the one blushing as her double and Kat methodically unhooked and shed their bras, baring breasts that were already shiny with sweat. Their panties followed, then finally their socks, and they stood unashamedly nude, their flushed skins fading back to their usual colours, sighing in obvious relief.

"The mind controls the body," said Paz. "Want some more proof?"

"I-" Annie began, hardly able to believe her eyes. But Paz interrupted.

"Feels sexy, being naked like that, doesn't it?" Kat and Antimony nodded slowly. "You like me and Annie watching you, right? Look at each other."

Kat and Antimony turned hungry eyes on one another, gazes flicking up and down their bodies.

"You're both so beautiful. Katerina, you want Annie, don't you? Annie, I know you want Kat. Ah, don't touch each other just yet."

Kat and Antimony's hands fell back to their sides, and they stayed staring at each other, the lust practically shimmering between them. Annie watched, transfixed, as the flush returned to her double, in her thighs and beneath her shoulders this time, as well as in her cheeks. Antimony parted dry lips, moistened them with her tongue. She squeezed her thighs together and Annie saw the pink come into her labia, perceptibly swelling. A trickle of her nectar ran down her leg.

"Now you can touch," Paz purred. She sat back down to watch the show.

Kat engulfed Antimony, forcing a long, desperate, breath-sucking kiss on her. Antimony eagerly reciprocated, wrapping her arm round the back of Kat's head, tangling her fingers in her hair, while she dropped her other hand down Kat's back, groping for her arse. They broke apart with needy whimpers and gasps for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Antimony darted back in, pressing a flurry of quick, sloppy kisses on Kat's lips, their tongue meeting and twining between their open mouths. Kat groaned, all but humping Antimony, grinding on her thigh until a slick of her juices shone on her skin. She reached up and seized Antimony's tits, her thumbs flicking over her nipples, perking them until they were stiff and puffy.

Antimony moved her hand from Kat's rear, sliding it between her legs from behind, and Annie saw her curled fingers delve into Kat's cunt. Kat tensed, keening, and threw back her head, her eyes shut tight and her jaw trembling. She dropped her own hand from Antimony's breasts and went straight for her pussy. Driving her fingers between her lips, she rubbed from clit to hole, hand blurring, filling Annie's ears with the squish of wet skin on skin and the sounds of her own cries. Only when Antimony was whining for more did Kat penetrate her, thrusting in up to the knuckle, rubbing her sweet spot with the engineer's precision that always drove Annie wild.

Paz watched all this with perfect equanimity. Perhaps even a little boredom, as if she'd seen it a hundred times before. Annie watched, astounded, baffled and rather embarrassed. She couldn't believe that someone who was essentially her could be driven into such a state by a few words.

"I don't think you can cum," Paz said, feigning sadness. Her pets tore themselves away from each other long enough to glance at her quizzically, then the brief confusion faded from their expressions and became the same dull acceptance.

"Yes," Paz carried on. "You can play with each other all you like, but it's just not going to happen."

Annie watched the words sink into her doppelganger and Kat's consciousnesses, or lack thereof. Their movements became ever more frantic, rubbing and grinding at one another, struggling for a peak that was always just out of reach. Frustration filled their moans; their squeals were shrill and despairing. The sweat dripped off them, pattering down across the boards below, there to be gradually subsumed by the spreading puddle of their juices.

Kat and Antimony were near sobbing, slumped into one another when Paz gave them their reprieve.

"Perhaps if someone else touched you, you could cum, hmm? Maybe someone like Annie here?"

Panting, drooling, Kat and Antimony fixed Annie with gazes that were the most focussed she'd seen since they'd gone under. She shrank back from the intensity of their need.

"Go on, Annie," Paz coaxed. "Give them what they want."

As if hypnotised herself, Annie stood. Kat and Antimony broke apart, turning to face her, their hips twitching in her direction while little whimpers escaped their lips. Antimony let out an urgent groan, dropping her fingers to her pussy and splitting it wide, showing herself the pink and steamy site of her hunger. Kat just kept rubbing herself and playing with her tits, eyelids closed so tightly they were trembling, keeping herself perpetually at the edge.

Annie stepped forward, hands outstretched, and plunged her fingers into their sloppy, sopping cunts. They cried with relief and threw themselves on her, clinging to her arms, and instinctively thanked her with wet, mis-aimed kisses, smothering her cheeks in their saliva. Kat's squeals rang in Annie's ears, but her eyes were on Antimony, captivated by the mindless, primal bliss on her own face. She watched her double's head fall back, her mouth open, and heard her musical shriek emerge, full of a kind of unrestrained, animal pleasure that Annie knew she herself had never before experienced. Likewise, Kat came with her, and Annie felt both sets of walls ripple powerfully around her fingers.

"Nice job, Annie," Paz said, as Annie slipped out of them. Kat and Antimony were already embracing again, chasing an orgasm that they knew (or possibly didn't) that they could never achieve for themselves.

"Will they remember this?" Annie asked, enthralled by the sight of Kat and herself twining themselves up in each other.

"Oh, sí," Paz said. "They might be a little embarrassed., maybe. But I can do so much with them now. Another tug on the collar, and they go another level deeper. Then they don't remember anything but feeling good."

Silently, she stood, and took Annie's hand. Annie, startled, turned to her, and found herself caught in those kind brown eyes with the iron-hard core.

"So, Annie, that brings me to the big question. Do you want to be like them? I said, didn't I, the hypnosis doesn't make you do anything you don't want to do. You'll still have boundaries. But once you're under, you can just relax and enjoy everything we do. No worries. No, ah, vacilación. Waiting? Sound good?"

And Annie, glancing away as Kat and Antimony fucked themselves into another climax-starved frenzy, heard herself say: "Yes."

\---

There was more to being a hypno-drone than Annie had anticipated. When she returned to the dorm room for her first session, a few days later, she found Kat and Antimony already tranced. That was hardly a surprise. What did shock her was what they wore.

Black, full-body suits of some sleek, dimly reflective rubber clung to them, outlining the contours of their bodies. There was some padding there, and it wasn't entirely skin-tight, but it was plenty revealing, even if you discounted the subtly disguised zippers around their breasts and crotches. Matching hoods, sealed tight behind their heads, completed the look. Their mouths were zipped up, and only their eyes and ears were visible. New shells adorned their collars: bright, rounded steel, with a heavy ring dangling from the front of each.

"Like them?" Paz asked, stepping into Annie's view. She was no different at least, clothed in a simple blue dress and knee-high socks.

"I had Kat make them for me." She stroked the back of her hand along Kat's jaw, and Kat rubbed against her like her near-namesake, eyes slipping shut. "She's so clever."

"So what happens next, Mistress?" Annie asked. Deferentially, she cast her eyes down, assuming that they'd take on their accustomed roles here.

"First, we get you into your own suit," Paz said. "Girls, undress her."

Moving like flowing shadows, Kat and Antimony advanced on her and took up positions either side of her. With mechanical coordination, they began to strip her. Kat made her raise her arms; Antimony pulled her top off over her head. By the time she'd done that Kat had already ducked down, unlaced her shoes and slid them off her feet. Her socks followed, and a quick movement from Antimony saw her skirt fall down around her ankles as soon as Kat had cleared her feet. Kat reached up, peeled off Annie's panties and tugged them down, lifting her feet out of them, while Antimony rapidly unhooked her bra and whipped it off her shoulders.

In less than two minutes, Annie had been rendered naked and ready for whatever came next. Stunned by her friends' speed. She stood dumbly while Paz ordered "The suit." and Antimony marched off to fetch it.

Annie had been expecting something like a wrinkly, rubbery shed skin, but the suit without a body filling it retained its shape pretty well on its own. Antimony laid it on the floor, and she and Kat had Annie step into it, pulling her feet into the legs. They terminated in something like soft shoes, snugly enclosing her, and when Kat and Antimony pulled the suit up to her waist, the suit's legs adhered perfectly to hers. Annie inhaled more quickly than she'd intended when they adjusted around her crotch. The sensation of the suit's sleek interior conforming to her mound was one she could see herself coming to enjoy.

The suit grew tighter the further Kat and Antimony rolled it up Annie's body, but never constricting. When it went over her breasts it supported them better than most bras she'd ever worn, and she marvelled at the fit. She supposed all Kat had needed to do was to make a copy of Antimony's. Her arms slid into the sleeves, her fingers into the gloves, with not a millimetre gap between them and the rubber. Kat rolled the neck up, and it terminated a couple of inches below her jaw.

"Perfecto. Just a few little adjustments left." Paz produced a tablet, and tapped at it a few times.

Something within the suit whirred, then Annie felt it tighten in places, and loosen in others, adjusting itself to her until it was difficult to determine where the suit ended and she began.

"Kat worked some of her artificial muscle into them," Paz explained. "It moves with you. There's a couple of other little tricks too."

Annie, as always when presented with Kat's technological wizardry, was amazed. She ran her fingers across her stomach, and found that unless she pressed quite hard, all sensation was deadened. The suit was her skin now.

"Take her to the chair," Paz ordered.

"Take me-?" Annie began, finishing with an "Oh," as Kat and Antimony pinned her arms and frogmarched her towards the fireplace, now dim and empty.

A chair had been set up in front of it: an organic-looking thing, tilted back slightly, festooned with heavy-duty straps and buckles. Kat and Antimony hauled her into it and fastened her ankles to the legs, her wrists to the arms. Another pair went over her thighs, another long one around her waist, and one more under her armpits and over her chest. Despite the bondage she was supremely comfortable. When she leaned her head back against the rest, she felt less like she was sitting and more like she was floating, neutrally buoyant.

Paz stepped in front of her, holding a collar like Antimony and Kat's ceremonially, in both hands. She pulled on it, and it hinged open in the centre. Annie, anticipating what she intended, leaned forward and let her place it around her neck. Paz closed it until the two locking ends were almost touching.

"Tell me you want me to lock it," she said. "This is the next big step."

"Please lock it, Mistress," Annie said, though her breath was a little shaky when she did. "I'm yours. I want to prove it."

Paz smiled, and twitched the collar closed. There was a click, almost inaudible. The steel was tight, enough that Annie would be reminded it was there, but not uncomfortably so.

"Now your hood," Paz said.

Annie felt the presence of the drones behind her. They pulled something over her head, obscuring her vision. The eye holes lined up, and she could see again. Kat reached down and pushed two slender tubules into Annie's nostrils, making sure they were open and clear and that she could breathe. This particular hood had its mouth slit unsealed, but Annie supposed it was good practice for when she was as concealed as her fellow drones.

Once the hood was in position, Annie felt it tightening around her head, as Antimony fastened the laces at its back. She pulled Annie's hair through the hole above them, leaving it in a high, loose ponytail. She would, for now, remain the most recognisable of Paz's pets, and Annie wondered if Paz would allow her to remain so.

Kat and Antimony tugged the hood's lower edge into place around Annie's neck, tucking it under the neck piece of her suit. Kat had worked some magic here. Annie felt the suit momentarily constrict under her collar, then the hood was sealed to it, as firmly as if it had been made that way.

Annie stiffened a little when the blindfold went over her eyes, attaching to the points on her hood made specifically for it. She blinked in the darkness, and reflexively tried to reach out into the ether. Something held her back, and a moment's contact revealed what it was. Antimony. Her spirit was as under Paz's control as her body and mind, and it stood by, ready to keep Annie where she belonged.

A pair of headphones were the final touch. Kat slid them over Annie's ears and buckled them in place, so that Annie couldn't have shaken them off even if she wanted to. They hissed with gentle white noise. Annie was alone with herself.

It was frightening, at first, submerged in an empty void, hearing nothing but that static. Her senses scrambled to latch onto the things they could grasp: the all-pervading pressure of the suit, the thump of her heart, her breathing, the collar clasped around her neck. The last was the most comforting. A link to her Mistress. Gradually, her anxiety faded, and the darkness became soothing. A minute could have passed, or ten. Maybe even half an hour. Annie tried to count her heartbeats, but kept losing track, and finally gave up. She waited.

Paz's voice came as a whisper, mingled with the static so subtly, keeping Annie in her meditative, sensorily deprived state.

"Can you hear me, Annie?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Annie murmured back. The hood didn't allow her to move her jaw much, but she could at least speak. She could only dimly hear herself.

"Good," Paz continued. "How do you feel? Comfortable? Relaxed?"

"Yes. Both."

"Ben. We're going to try something now, okay? Can you see anything?"

"No. Should I?" It seemed an odd question to ask of someone wearing a blindfold.

"Sometimes you see little lights, or shapes. But right now I think you see a mist."

"A...mist?"

"Yes. More like steam. Thick, and swirling. Like a sauna. Rising up around you, until it's all you can see."

Annie, to her astonishment, saw the fog rise up around her, in swirling columns that coiled around one another, constantly merging and shifting shape. She tried envisioning something else: a tree, a table, Kat's face. Whatever she tried, she found she could only make the mist drift into its form for a moment before it dissolved again.

"I see it," she said, dreamily. Staring into its endless kaleidoscope felt so relaxing.

"And it's pink," Paz suggested, and so it was. "And warm, and it smells so good. Do you smell it?"

Annie inhaled, and got tantalising hints of pine and leaf litter, fresh soil and running water, and something faintly animal.

"Oh, yes." She breathed in again, delighting in it.

"It's coming closer, Annie. All around you. Closing in. Slowly, right now. Just think of how good it would feel to breathe it in, let it fill you up, blank out all those thoughts and worries."

"Mmm," she sighed. "It would."

"But you can't. Not yet. I want you to concentrate on it. Push it away from you. Because once you breathe it in, and it becomes part of you, you're mine. You won't be able to resist me. My words will be your thoughts. You will be under my complete control. Do you understand."

"Not really," Annie said, dreamily. "I thought you wanted to control me."

"I do. But I must win you first. So, resist. Don't let the mist come near you. Here it comes, closer, closer..."

Annie tried the simple expedient of banishing the mist from her mind. How could it take her if it wasn't there? But it was fixed in her consciousness now. No matter how she tried to return to the blank, dark void, the mist came creeping back, always closer, always warmer and more cloying. Annie gave in, and began to play the game by Paz's rules. She focussed on the steam, forcing it back patch by patch, in rags and tatters and billows. For every hole she put in it, another closed up, and shred by shred, it engulfed her.

The closer it got, the more she felt its heat. Later, she learned she was the victim of a slightly unfair trick. The suits came complete with their own climate control coils, and Paz, as she whispered the mist closer, gradually ramped up the temperature until sweat prickled across Annie's skin and she sweltered in her own personal sauna. Any stray thoughts she might have had melted away until it was all she could do to keep her attention on the fog, to keep up her mental shields, to keep repelling it, even as it slipped through the gaps in her armour.

Tendrils of it caressed her skin, wisps of it slipped up her nose, carrying those beautiful scents with them.

"It's close, isn't it?" Paz asked. "But you can still fight. Push it back, Annie. I don't have you yet, do I?"

Annie kept on doing exactly as Paz had planned, stubbornly resisting to the last, burning away every last drop of her willpower until the surrender, when it inevitably came, would be absolute and total. For a minute or two, she rallied. The circle around her widened, the fog retreated, the scent and the heat lessened. It was a feint. Building, billowing, the mist came roiling in upon her, enclosing her utterly, until her vision was pink, until she was floating in it, lost, swaddled, blissful. One last part of her held out. Her lungs tightened. Her blood ached for oxygen.

"Breathe in," Paz whispered.

Annie breathed. The mist rushed in, through her nostrils and her mouth, into her lungs, into her alveoli, into arteries and capillaries, slipping between cells, filling her body and brain until she was warmth and sweetness and, most importantly, until she was Paz's.

The mist was gone, joined with her. Her heart was slow and regular, her breath equally so. Her mind was utterly still, untroubled by thought.

"You're mine," Paz said, and Annie had just enough of herself left to recognise a note of triumph.

"Yes, Mistress." She was. It was absolutely natural to say so. Her resistance had borne a submission far more complete than simple acceptance ever could.

"Very good," Paz purred. "Now, let's go a little deeper..."

\---

The next morning, Annie awoke feeling fantastic. She swung herself out of bed, then paused, sitting on the edge. She didn't remember going to sleep. Or putting on her nightgown, for that matter. Yet here she was. Slowly, she reached for her neck. Her fingers met the unyielding steel of her collar, disguised in its silk facade. It didn't bring back any more memories, but it did remind her how she'd succumbed to Paz's will. She smiled, and went about her morning routine.

That evening, she found herself back at the abandoned dorm room. Walking there felt oddly easy, her steps guided, as if the route had been pre-programmed into her. When she pushed open the door, Paz was there waiting, with Kat and Antimony by her side, silent and anonymised in their rubber.

"Welcome back, Annie," said Paz. "Ready for your next session?"

"Of course, Mistress," Annie replied.

Kat and Antimony dressed her, hooded her, strapped her into the chair. Blindfolded, deafened by the headphones, Annie was helpless to resist.

"Listen to my voice," Paz wheedled. "Breathe in, and out. Very slowly, you're going to relax, from your toes upwards. Breathe in, and out..."

Whatever Paz had done to her the previous night had made it so easy for Annie to slip under. Within ten minutes she was back in that perfectly still state, ready and willing to receive any commands Paz gave her.

\---

Another morning. Annie awoke, happy, fulfilled. Her fingers touched her collar, and she smiled. Another day. Another stroll to the dorm, her excitement mounting the closer she got. The welcome. The sealing. The submission. The oblivion.

So it went for a few more days. After that, Paz could put her under in a second, with just a few words. The straps on the chair became unnecessary; Annie could no more have risen without Paz's permission that she could have torn herself out of the bindings.

Paz stopped immediately putting her into that deepest, amnesiac state, and started having her do things that she actually remembered the next day. Simple things, at first. Stand. Kneel. Fetch a glass of water. Yet doing them brought Annie such a sense of fulfilment. When Mistress had no commands for her, she sat in a state of mindless contentment. When Mistress had commands for her, she knew her purpose, laid out, unambiguous. A task she could complete, then a return to her stilled bliss, knowing she'd pleased Mistress.

With her control over Annie firmly established, Paz began to push things further. The suit's haptics came into play, and Paz, with deft taps at her tablet, taught Annie that submission brought pleasure. While Paz whispered her into hypnosis, ghostly fingers roved across Annie's body, the myomer musculature woven into the suit contracting over specific places. It stroked Annie's thighs, rippled up her spine, and massaged her feet and hands. Gently, it squeezed her arse and tits, and Annie reflexively gasped and trembled at its subtle tugs on her nipples. Most delightful of all was the way it undulated across her pussy, slowly at first: long waves from her clit downwards, and back up again. Then, faster, until it was a vibration, the exact intensity to bring Annie off at the instant she went under. Soon, she didn't even need stimulation. The mere act of falling under Paz's spell was orgasmic.

Another week passed of Paz training Annie's body, mind and soul. On the last day, after Annie had acted as Paz's footstool for the evening, while Kat and Antimony cuddled with her on the sofa, Paz returned Annie to the chair and strapped her in. She sent her deeper, and Annie remembered nothing else.

When she showed up at the dorm the next day, things were different. Kat and Antimony were dressed in their regular clothes, sprawled across the sofas, chatting quite normally.

"Kat? Annie?" Annie asked. "You're not hypnotised today."

"Nope," Paz said, getting to her feet. "Today, you're all going under together. Line up."

Annie and her fellow drones obeyed. Paz swapped out the choker disguises on their collars for the true steel shells, then went down the line, tugging at the rings hanging at their throats. Kat was first, falling slack into her trance, then Antimony. And Annie, as Paz looped her fingers through the ring, realised what must have happened last night. Paz had finally deepened her control over her enough that she'd been able to implant her instant induction trigger. One pulled was all it took. Annie stumbled, and righted herself. She straightened up, and waited for Paz to give her purpose.

\---

"You feel that zip at your crotch?" Paz asked Annie one night. She was lounging on the sofa, as she so often did, Kat and Antimony in her arms while Annie stood before her.

"Yes, Mistress," Annie replied, calm and monotone. Paz's words passed through her head and prompted the response without the impediment of her having to think about them.

"Unzip it."

Annie dropped her hand to her crotch, and, a little clumsily without the assistance of her fingernails, folded back the close-fitting flap of rubber that disguised the zip. She found the zipper, and pulled, opening a widening swathe of pink against the shiny black of her suit.

"Mmm," Paz purred, as Annie finished unzipping, baring the neat dark line of her pussy. "You Annies have such pretty paxaras. Spread her for me."

Annie had done so before, though never without some residual embarrassment. Now there was nothing but obedience, and satisfaction. She rested two fingers on her petals and split them as wide as she could, tilting her hips and parting her legs so that Mistress would get the perfect view of her inner flesh.

"Beautiful." Paz leaned forward. "Does it feel good, showing yourself to me?"

"Very," Annie admitted. Her breath grew heavy. A warmth spread through her.

"Show me how good it feels."

Annie began to stroke herself, fingertips moving up and down her slit. Lightly, at first, just grazing the delicate structures within, until she felt the first dribble of juice leak from her hole. Slicking her fingers in it, she felt emboldened to pressed down harder, gasping, the filthy noises of her own masturbation filling her ears and spurring her lust. She dipped into herself, parting her walls, and crying out she hooked her fingers against the softness of her sweet spot, rubbing until her wetness soaked them. She dragged them out, moved upwards, and there discovered the joy of drawing her slippery, rubber-clad digits across her clit. Sobbing with pleasure, she teased her little bud until-

"Stop," Paz commanded. Annie stopped instantly, standing straight, hands by her sides, though her pussy still throbbed with frustrated desire.

"Annie," Paz continued, patting the butt of the one sitting on the sofa with her, "go play with her."

Antimony got to her feet and strode over to Annie, embracing her, pressing a soft, slow kiss on her. Annie reciprocated, winding her tongue around her doppelganger's, while her hand dropped to Antimony's crotch and unsealed her pussy. Antimony did the same for Annie's breasts, exposing pert, perky flesh and stiff pink upturned nipples. Likewise, Annie freed Antimony's and they squeezed their chests together, teats grinding on one another, pushed back into their surroundings. Annie moaned into Antimony's mouth and got one in return. Drool dripped from their tussling tongues, making rubber and skin glisten where it landed. Instinctively, they turned slightly, presenting Paz with a side-on view, aiming to impress her with the perfect symmetry of their bodies. The bright red arc of Annie's ponytail would be the only thing that differentiated them.

Simultaneously, Annie and Antimony clasped each other's pussy, crossing their wrists over, fingers sinking into wet, yielding flesh. Staring into Antimony's eyes, Annie saw the blankness in her own reflected there. Part of her marvelled at the control Paz had achieved over them, but it was a small part, easily drowned out by the rest of her that was instinct and obedience. Why worry about consciousness when there was pleasure to be had? Antimony's fingers penetrated her to the knuckle, and Annie whined, leaned in and kissed her again.

Annie moved slowly at first, touching all the places she knew she liked to be touched: fingertips squeezed against Antimony's tender inner spot, thumb sliding up and around her lips. Antimony matched her almost exactly, rubbing until they were both squealing, and their pace increased to match their new level of arousal. Their free hands found one another, and they twined them together, holding tight. Antimony's heat rose, seeping through the rubber encasing Annie's fingers until she fancied she could feel the slickness of her walls too.

Faster, until they were gasping, lips tingling with the ferocity of their kisses. Rubber squeaking, cacophonising with their cries, the shlick of their probing fingers. Antimony's eyelids were trembling, muscular spasms gripping her body; her thrusts became hard and urgent. Annie clung to herself, face to face, mouths locked together, working as hard as she was because her climax was Antimony's and Antimony's was hers...

They came at the exact same moment, quaking, grasping at one another, reluctantly tearing away from their kiss purely to gulp down the air they need for their raucous, ecstatic shrieks. Antimony's walls clamped down hard on Annie's fingers, and hers did the same, pulsing and rippling around the intruders, milking every last bit of bliss from them. Her aftershocks were almost as potent as the initial orgasm. Annie never had a very good sense of time while she was tranced, but later she reckoned she'd stood riding her peak with her double for almost a minute.

"Very good," came Paz's voice. The Annies turned to face her, and saw her with her skirt hiked up, legs apart, panties around her ankles. Kat was slowly fingering her, her movements revealing flashes of pink between Paz's dark lips. Paz plucked her hand away and pointed to her crotch.

"Lick," she ordered.

Annie scrambled over to her, dropping to her knees, nearly butting heads with Antimony in her haste to get hers between Paz's legs. Their tongues alighted on their Mistress' mound. Annie let the joy of service engulf her, blurring thought. She inhaled the richness of Mistress' scent, tasted the deliciousness of her nectar. She drove it into Paz's hole, dragged it out and over her lips and clit, slopping over Antimony's, both of them totally committed to their worship. Paz groaned, resting her hands on Annie and Antimony's heads, gripping Annie's ponytail. Annie licked, and knew happiness.

\---

Every day, she more thoroughly belonged to Paz. One night, another bit of conditioning took hold, and Paz no longer needed to put Annie through a lengthy induction to drop her into her amnesiac state. Another tug on her collar when she was already under was enough to do it, and Paz did.

Annie awoke in the throes of a blinding orgasm, screaming her throat raw. She was on her back, two wet mouths on her nipples, three fingers pounding her cunt, racked and aching with the pleasure of it. Briefly she remembered what Paz had whispered to her as she'd slipped into the void of memory.

"You'll wake up when you cum, then as it fades, you go with it."

So she said, so it was; as her climax ebbed, what little autonomy Annie had drained away with it. Her recollections became muffled sounds, vague flickers of colour, but always behind it there was the pleasure.

It formed a strange standing wave, with long, deep valleys. A sweet, thrumming baseline that, every so often, would explode with light and fury, forcing lucidity back onto her, and with it a brief intimation of what she'd done to get there. A flash, and there she was, screams muffled in Paz's pussy while Antimony and Kat's tongues worked at her own. Another: Kat driving a buzzing dildo deep into her snatch. A flare of mind, and she had her arms and her legs wrapped around her Mistress while Paz hammered against her with her strap-on.

With the ecstasy, each new revelation brought new aches and exhaustion. Paz was putting her drones through their paces, testing what they could give her, and without the inconvenience of awareness, Annie was capable of giving her everything. She could feel, when she was permitted, the sweat building under her suit, slicking her skin even against the best efforts of the climate control coils, which at least kept her safely cool through the entire ordeal. Paz was keeping them well hydrated, too. A growing collection of empty flasks on the bedside table attested to that.

Annie groaned her way through one last strenuous orgasm, spasming around Antimony's fingers. Before she could fall back under, two clicks resounded sharply in her mind. The first brought her back to her normal, sentient trance. The second woke her completely. Next to her, Antimony sighed and pulled her hand away from her crotch, while Kat did the same for Antimony.

"How was that?" Paz asked, unfolding the fingers she'd just snapped. She reached out to stroke Annie's thigh, where the rubber dripped with her juices. "First time I've tried it. I wasn't sure how it would work."

"Amazing," Annie gulped, her voice thick. She stretched herself across the bed and grabbed another flask of water, hurriedly swallowing it down. Wiping her mouth she passed it to Antimony, who followed suit.

"Wonderful," Antimony agreed, when she was done chugging.

"It was..." Kat began, before she paused to collect her thoughts. "Like nothing else. Just the highs. I could hardly stand it, but I always wanted more."

"Glad you liked it, querida." Paz put her arms around Kat's shoulders, hugged her close and tugged her collar. Kat fell quiescent, and with her other hand Kat pulled on Annie and Antimony's collars.

"Sleep, now," she commanded.

Tiredness instantly took hold of Annie. She curled herself around her Mistress, and was asleep in a second.

\---

Marathon exploits like that became further and fewer between, as Paz put her dolls through new inductions, implanting a host of triggers and routines that she left for them to discover on their own. Annie figured out her first when she was showering one morning.

At first, as she stepped in and turned on the water, it was just a tickle between her legs. Momentary horniness, easily explainable by the fact that sex with her Mistress and her fellow pets had been so thin on the ground lately. But over the next few minutes, while she scrubbed, shampooed and rinsed, it grew, turning from a tickle to an itch to a throb. She grit her teeth and tried to ignore it as best she could, not wanting to waste time rubbing one out today, but when she went to turn off the water it flared and became a burning, all-consuming, aching lust. Gasping, Annie realised she wouldn't leave the shower without masturbating.

She put her hand between her legs, brusquely thrusting into herself, wanting to get it over with. A cascade of her juices poured down her thighs, mingling with the water. Like her hand was possessed, she fingerfucked herself into a whimpering shambles of a woman. Her hair clung to her skin in wet red streaks as she leaned against the wall, forehead pressed to the tile, grinding her hand against her quim until it was near-painful.

Paz's image filled her mind, naked and radiant. It was Paz's fingers plunging into her cunt, Paz's hand clasping her breast, Paz's breath on the back of her neck, so real that when Annie twisted around she expected to see her there. She came, biting down on her forearm to muffle her screams. Once she'd finished, words came unbidden to her tongue, and she whispered:

"Thank you, Mistress."

She left the shower, dried off, headed back out into her room. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, another compulsion came over her, and she ran her hands over herself, cupping her breasts, lifting them and letting them drop, jiggling gently against her chest. She skimmed her fingers through the dark red patch of pubic hair above her crotch, and lightly dipped one between her lips, finding her slit still puffy, warm and wet. Annie had a moment of appreciation for her own beauty, seeing herself, perhaps, as Paz did. She smiled, and dressed.

Every shower from then on came with the need to indulge in some quick worship of her goddess. Every glimpse of herself naked in the mirror was accompanied by the urge to fondle and admire herself, adding a little to her self esteem each day. Paz's commands could be inconvenient at times, but Annie appreciated the changes her Mistress was making in her life.

\---

Another day, Annie woke up and found the dildo and butt plug sitting on her bedside table, accompanied by a bottle of lube. She knew precisely what she had to do. Showering - not forgetting her attendant session of self-pleasure - she cleaned herself inside and out. She returned to the toys, spread a towel across her bed and got to her hands and knees atop it. The plug was tough, solid rubber, and smelled freshly fabricated, no doubt from some machine Kat had thrown together. Annie picked it up, stuck out her tongue and lavished it with a lick, before she popped it into her mouth and sucked 'til it was soaked with her saliva. She spat it out, put it aside and grabbed the lube.

Having oiled her fingers, she reached behind herself and started rubbing her arsehole, massaging the slick into it, pressing down until her pucker yielded to her insistent touch. Paz had given her thorough anal training, and she barely needed any force at all to work her index finger inside herself and slather her walls in lube. Groaning, thrilled by the strange pleasure, she stuffed another finger in, loosening herself a little more. She dropped to the bed and humped the towel, grinding her pussy against it until she felt her juices soaking into its weave.

When she was as loose as three fingers could make her, Annie tugged them out of herself and lubed up the plug. Raising her hindquarters back up, resting on her forearm, she shoved the plug between her cheeks and sighed at the touch of its cool tip. She gripped the base and began to push, whining as it stretched her open. By the time she reached the widest part, she was trembling, at her limits, the whole thing slipped in and her ring closed tight around the base. Sitting up, she shifted around, feeling that satisfying bulk filling her up.

The dildo required no effort at all; she was more than ready for it. She sent it gliding into her dripping pussy, wiped off her hands and pulled on a pair of panties over the toys, securing them in place. Dressed, no one would possibly guess her secret.

When she left her room, she realised she had to revise that thought. The toys burst into life, vibrating hard against her insides, sending carefully timed pulses of joy through her. She leaned against a wall, panting. They'd been so nondescript, she hadn't even realised they were motorised. Paz held the controls, was Annie's educated guess.

Throughout the day, the toys would activate at random, usually inopportune moments, and Annie got used to odd looks as she bit her lip, squeezed her legs together and struggled not to moan. When she saw Antimony and Kat, she could tell by their slightly changed gaits - their higher steps and ginger movements - that they'd been subject to the same compulsion. They smirked at one another, half sly, half guilty.

Powerful though the vibrators were, they were never on long enough for Annie to get anywhere close to what she needed. She had to endure a day-long tease and denial, and when she reported to the abandoned dorm that evening, Paz knew exactly what she needed. She dragged her finger across her phone, set the toys to full power and watched Annie and her fellow drones climax over and again.

\---

The toys became just another part of Annie's life, another mark of her submission to Paz. They were by no means the end, and Paz continued her manipulations, moulding her into the pet she wanted and that Annie wanted to become. She achieved the same level of control over Annie's body as she had over Antimony and Kat's. When she was in her trance, a word from Mistress was enough to make her shiver with cold, or sweat feverishly. A whisper, two fingers at the base of her spine, and she'd be dripping wet, desperate enough to do whatever Paz demanded of her if it only meant she'd get some relief. And Paz could give it to her with one command, or completely lock away her ability to orgasm, even if she rubbed herself raw.

Even when she was out of her hypnotic state, if Annie caught sight of Antimony or Kat, she felt an instant, burning lust for them. If they had to work on anything together, ducking into an alleyway or a bathroom so they could quickly fingerfuck one another was a necessity, purely so they could focus. In the dorm, unless she was tranced or following Paz's orders, Annie found it impossible to keep her hands off her friends, and they likewise.

Paz was another matter entirely. If Annie knelt before her, she fell into another kind of trance, one where she was mostly lucid and self-willed. But all that autonomy went entirely towards worshipping her Mistress. Paz filled her mind, taking on the aspect of a radiant goddess. Annie would bow before her, crawling on the dusty floor, rubbing her face against her shoes, kissing them. And if Paz was so inclined, Annie, nearly weeping with happiness, would be allowed to kiss her way up Paz's legs, to push her head under her skirt, pull aside her panties with her teeth, and show her devotion in the way Mistress wanted it shown.

As her conditioning evolved, so did the suit that marked Annie as an obedient thrall. The changes were simple at first: built-in headphones, sealable eye holes rather than blindfolds. Then Kat got creative with the artificial musculature, enhancing the power and delicacy of Paz's remote stimulation. Further modifications allowed the suits to boost their wearer's strength, when Paz deemed it necessary, allowing for ever more creative positions in bed, or for one drone to wrestle another into easy submission. Conversely, they could be ordered to lock up entirely, freezing the wearer in instant bondage.

The various openings were replaced with ports that could seal and unseal at Paz's command. The mouth slit became a socket for a cock gag. Now when Paz held court, Annie - if she wasn't using her tongue for anything more productive - spent her time sucking on and drooling around a thick lump of silicone, keeping her mouth primed and ready for her Mistress. Likewise, the holes that opened up over her pussy and arsehole could cling onto any toys shoved through them, and even thrust them a little. Not quite as much as Annie could have by hand, but enough to give her the definite sensation of getting fucked.

Quite apart from these practical features, Kat made the suits into works of art. Black remained the predominant colour, but she adorned her own with a faint iridescence that shimmered in feather patterns. She added feathery protrusions to her arms, equipping them with electrostatic charges that could make them flare out in an impressive display. Her hood - aside from the breathing tubes and the mouth port - became a sealed unit, with two beady black domes housing view screens covering her eyes, granting her an augmented view of the outside world. Paz had full control over the feed, of course, and Kat saw what her Mistress wanted her to see.

Most impressive of all, though, were the boots. They terminated in huge, powerful, bio-synthetic bird claws, as black and rubbery as the rest of the suit but fully functional. They added about half a foot to Kat's height and made her genuinely intimidating when she stalked around on them, with her piercing, faceless gaze. She became Paz's enforcer, catching, subduing and binding the Annies whenever Paz wanted to play that kind of game with them.

Amazing though Kat's suit was, Annie was just as pleased with hers and Antimony's. They were almost identical: a matt, charcoal black, scored with fractured lines from which shone a sullen red light, as if the Annies' fires smouldered within. When their passions rose, they blazed bright orange, fuelled by the heat of their arousal. To contrast, interlaced channels of silver described geometric diamonds around their breasts and bellies, curving round their backs to meet in one solid line that ran from their necks to the base of their spines. The silver seemed to flow like liquid metal, constantly shifting as she moved.

The alchemical symbol of their namesake had been inscribed on their stomachs and foreheads, and marked the only difference between them, save for the opening on Annie's hood that allowed her ponytail to protrude. Her symbols were in red, while Antimony's were silver. On their stomachs, the circle that was the sigil's body surrounded their navels. On their foreheads, it enclosed something far more remarkable.

Somehow, and from heavens knew where, Paz had acquired fragments of a blinker stone. Shaped into scarlet, teardrop-shaped gems, two of them had been set in sockets on the brows of the Annies' hoods, right in the centre of their symbols. Paz wore the third as a necklace. Shattered as they were, Annie didn't know if they retained any of their former power. She didn't need a stone to access her etheric abilities any more, and the broken one didn't let her do anything she couldn't do already. She couldn't use it to communicate, as she had been able to with her old one. It was, for all it seemed, just a pretty gem. Except for the fact that when Annie was in her trance, she was sure she found herself moving to obey Paz's will before she'd been given any orders.

Annie's suit became a permanent fixture in her wardrobe. The upgrades had made it easy to put on by herself, and fortunately so. Annie, along with her double and Kat, now wore hers every day, hidden beneath jeans, long-sleeved tops and high-collared sweaters. Some concessions had to be made. The hoods were omitted, of course, along with Kat's bird feet, and the boots and gloves were detachable. No one suspected that under their concealing clothes lurked techno-organic miracles. Annie spent her waking hours in a constant state of low-grade stimulation, with buzzing toys pumping slowly into her pussy and arsehole, while Paz's remote touch squeezed and poked every inch of her body over the course of the day.

\---

Weeks had passed since Paz had first revealed her control over Kat and Antimony. Now Annie was just as much hers as they were: a perfectly programmed doll, customised to Paz's exact specifications, and ready to serve. All that remained was one final, thorough test.

When Annie, Antimony and Kat arrived at the abandoned dorm that night, they found Paz in her full 'Mistress' regalia: long boots, a shiny black thong, and an underbust corset. Apart from her blinker stone necklace, she wore nothing else, and her partial nudity only served to enhance her aura of power.

"Come in," she said, and added a simple order: "Clothes off." She didn't need to state that that didn't include the suits.

Her three drones shed their disguises as they walked towards the object of their worship, leaving a trail of shoes, trousers and tops like discarded chrysalises behind them. Their suits' gloves and boots waited for them on a battered coffee table. Annie eagerly pulled her hands and feet into hers, feeling them seal to the cuffs.

Kat stepped into her claws with a grin. Standing on one, the talon and pounces spreading to balance her, she curled the other into a fist, marvelling at her workmanship.

"I did such a great job with these," she said, returning to both feet and taking a few springy steps in a circle, claws clicking on the boards.

"You really did," Paz agreed, pride in her smile. "I hope you're all ready. Tonight is going to be special. You might all be tired tomorrow."

"We're ready," Annie and Antimony said, simultaneously, then glanced sheepishly at one another.

Kat nodded. "Me too. I know you'll make it fun."

"I will." Paz paused. "For me, anyway. We'll see about you. Now..."

She stepped towards them, reached up and put her hands on their heads. Effortlessly, she pushed them down. Annie's body reacted on its own, her legs weakening, her muscles automatically pulling her into a posture of subservience. She dropped to her knees, then to all fours. Beside her, Antimony collapsed. Down at her Mistress' feet, the switches Paz had wired into Antimony's brain flipped, and she descended into her adoring, reverent state. She knew implicitly that she was where she belonged.

Paz pulled Kat into her arms, embracing her, kissing her, while Annie rubbed her face against the soft leather of her Mistress' boot. She lowered herself to kiss the toe, as lightly as she could, not daring to leave too much of her base matter on the holy form of her Mistress. Antimony took the other boot, sticking out her tongue to lick it clean when she left behind the faintest trace of olive lipstick. Very gradually, with the utmost trepidation, they began to rise, pawing at Paz's legs, touching their lips to the cool metal of each buckle they encountered.

Annie gasped when they reached skin, hardly able to believe that Mistress would allow them to touch her sacred flesh, but she did nothing to stop them, and trembling, they carried on. When they reached her hips, they plucked at the straps of her thong. Paz let them agonise for a minute or so, then commanded:

"Take it off."

Greedily, Annie and Antimony hooked their fingers under the straps and pulled Paz's thong down her legs, diving down to her feet again. Paz stepped imperiously out of her underwear, and placed a hand on Antimony's head as she rose back up.

"You, behind me." Antimony scrambled behind Paz and clasped her arse, digging her hands into her cheeks. Paz nodded down at Annie.

"You get the front."

Annie wanted nothing more out of life. There, right in front of her, was the source of all joy and meaning: the dark-edged line of Paz's pussy, already beaded with her dew, an altar and font ready to receive Annie's worship.

She buried her face in it, parting Paz's petals with her lips and tongue, inhaling the scent of her arousal, letting her juices flow into her mouth. She enveloped it, drove her tongue into the tight confines of Paz's opening, swirling it around slick, clenching walls, and moaned out her ecstasy, her voice humming against Paz's flesh. From the other side, she could hear her double noisily eating Paz's rear, slurping and sucking as vigorously as she licked her Mistress' cunt. Their hands met on Paz's hips, rubberised fingers entwining. Sometimes, when Antimony dipped a little lower, they'd kiss between her legs, Antimony stretching out her tongue as far as it'd go to catch a few drops of Paz's sweetness.

"Ahh, they're so eager," Annie heard Paz murmur to Kat, in between another set of kisses. "I'm going to make you that way in a while."

"Are you saying I'm not eager enough for you?" Kat teased.

"A little extra doesn't hurt."

"S'pose not."

Any other conversations they might have had went unnoticed by Annie, as she realised she wasn't giving Mistress her full attention and redoubled her efforts. She licked until her tongue ached, coating it in Paz's juices and swallowing down the excess. With delicate dabs, she slicked Paz's clit with her own fluids, gently shucking it from its hood until it laid bare and vulnerable: her Queen's crown jewel. Paz's scream as Annie sucked it washed over her like music, and Annie closed her eyes in bliss, nearly cumming herself in the knowledge that she was giving her Mistress such pleasure. A gush of wetness rushed over her chin, and she quickly descended to catch the rest of it, letting it pool behind her teeth. When Antimony presented her mouth, Annie ducked between Paz's legs and shared the sacrament with her.

"Good, Annies, good," Paz panted. "Okay, stand up."

Annie and Antimony got to their feet, and suddenly Paz was no longer a divinity. Still their Mistress, sure: loved and respected, but definitely human, flushed with her recent orgasm.

"I'll never get used to that," Antimony said. "You're just...everything, when I'm down there."

"Hmm." A look of concern passed over Paz's face. "It's not too much? We can cut the effect back if it scares you."

"Oh no, I didn't mean that. It's wonderful."

"Don't worry," Annie said. "You're a goddess until you stop being one. We won't be founding any cults in your name."

Paz smiled. "Not even a little one? Oh well. I guess I'll just have to settle for you three."

She retrieved her drones' hoods from the coffee table and passed them out. Annie slipped hers on over her head, threading her hair through the hole in the back. As soon as her ponytail was clear, the hood tightened around her face, the breathing tubes sliding into her nostrils, the mouth port conforming to her lips.

Paz gave Kat one last kiss and then tugged on her collar, dropping her into her quiescent, standby state. She left Annie and Antimony lucid, and Annie wondered what she had in mind as she strolled off to a chest of drawers and started to rifle through them. The blinker shard on Annie's forehead seemed to provide flickers of insight into her desires, but that could have just been her imagination. Something involving running? And strap-ons?

The latter was almost correct, certainly. From the drawer, Paz retrieved a thick, double sided dildo, moulded so it could perform as a strapless strap-on. She returned to Kat and pulled out the dildo that occupied the socket over her crotch. The toy came away with sticky strings of Kat's wetness adhering to it, and she shivered. A faint groan escaped her lips when Paz slotted the strapless into place, and her suit automatically adjusted itself to hold it there.

Paz grabbed her phone from where it rested on one of the sofas and tapped it a few times. Paz's suit emitted a capacitive whine, the myomer muscles rearranging themselves.

"Make sure you give her a good chase, you two," Paz admonished Annie and Antimony. Annie was mystified, until Paz turned back to Kat and suggested to her:

"Hey, you want to fuck Annie, don't you? Both of them. Look how pretty they are. You won't be satisfied-" she dropped her hand Kat's prosthetic and gave it a couple of quick, solid pumps "-until you stick that fat carallo inside them and fuck them until they beg for more. Doesn't that sound good?"

Her words settled into Kat's head. Kat was motionless for a moment, then slowly, she turned the blank, beady camera domes of her goggles on Annie and Antimony. Annie saw herself reflected in Kat's gaze, lenses focusing behind her image, then Kat leapt, arms outstretched, feathers unfurled, a mechanical bird of prey ready to swoop down on them. Getting the idea, Annie darted one way, her doppelganger the other. Annie found herself laughing at this sudden game, sprinting off towards the corner of the room as Kat came to a decision and went stalking after her, claws clacking on the floor. Her elongated stride swiftly closed the distance. Annie yelped, giggled and ducked under her grasp. She scurried behind one of the sofas, darting round to the far end with the intention of keeping it between herself and Kat. But Kat wasn't bothered by such trivial obstacles. She leapt, and landed crouched on the arm opposite Annie, then launched herself nearly the whole length of the sofa. Dazzled by Kat's acrobatics, Annie didn't leave herself enough time to get away, and Kat hopped down beside her, whirled round, grabbed the back of her head and bent her down over the arm as easily as folding a sheet of paper.

"Oh dear," Annie sighed. "It seems you've caught me. Whatever will you do next?"

"That wasn't much of an effort," Paz reprimanded, somewhere off to her side. "I wanted you to wear her out."

"Sorry, Mistress," said Annie, not entirely sincerely.

Kat hooked one of her claws around Annie's leg and pulled it away from the other, spreading her wide. She reached between Annie's thighs and dragged out her dildo from its socket. Annie whined; her pussy contracted around sudden nothingness, and cool air rushed across hot, sensitive flesh. Kat was more than ready to address her needs, though, as she laid herself across Annie, squeezing her rubber-clad breasts against her back, and the tip of her strap-on found its unerring way to her entrance.

She thrust, with mechanical force and precision, and Annie screamed, opened up by an even thicker chunk of silicone than the one that had previously occupied her. A splash of her accumulated wetness spurted out of her, most of it rolling down the exterior of her suit, while a smaller trickle oozed between the tiny gaps between her pussy port and her skin, there to lie slick and sticky between her thighs and the rubber.

Kat growled and grunted with her next few strokes, quietly at first, but the pick-ups on Annie's hood relayed them perfectly to her earphones, in all their mindless animalism. A thrill ran through Annie, accompanied by the first bursts of pleasure from Kat's hips making their impacts against her arse. Her friend was here to get her satisfaction in the only way Paz had allowed her, and Annie's desires were secondary. But with that singularity of purpose came such focus and energy.

Her thrusts were perfect, driving into Annie's depths with metronomic rhythm, faster, faster, until Annie's midriff was crushed bruisingly against the arm of the sofa, until Kat seized her ponytail and forced her face down into the cushions, rutting her until it nearly hurt. Kat reared up, screeched to the heavens like the raptor she was emulating. With her last few urgent, crashing pumps, Annie seemed to feel her suit tighten around her: heat and pressure all around. She came out of her orgasm with Kat still finishing up. Through flickering eyelids she saw her doppelganger splayed out on the sofa in front of her, pulling her dildo out of her cunt to vigorously masturbate with it.

"I was wondering where you got to," Annie gasped. "Nice to see I can count on myself for help with a rampant bird woman."

Antimony merely smirked through her mouth slit and kept on pumping herself with her toy, while Kat fucked out the last of her climax in Annie's pussy. With a satisfied growl, she pulled out, leaving Annie empty and dripping again. She stalked round the side of the sofa, lenses locked on Antimony, who made a half-hearted effort to roll off and run away. Kat easily caught her and mounted her. Annie, slumped over the arm, still dizzy with her post-orgasmic haze, watched her double get pounded into the cushions, her ecstatic shrieks an echo of Annie's own.

Kat finished with a long, relieved groan, and slid off Antimony to stand ready for her next orders, her strap-on dripping with the evidence of her twin conquests.

"Next time I'm going to make you two give her a proper run," came Paz's voice. The earphones made it hard to tell where she was, but Annie assumed she was somewhere behind her.

"Well, you could have enhanced-" She was going to add 'our strength, too' but then she was proven right, as Paz's fingers slipped through the back of her collar, tugged on it and made backtalk literally unthinkable.

Annie rose, guided onto her feet by Paz's grip on her collar, and stood waiting while her Mistress bore down on Antimony and put her under as well.

"On the bed," Paz ordered, and the three of them trooped over, spreading themselves across the sheets.

Annie luxuriated in the dopamine burst she got for obeying, and waited for the next command. If she'd been fully lucid, she might have been alarmed when her vision went black, her hood’s eye slits sealing themselves up, but right now it was just another part of Mistress' plan. Everything went quiet, too; her earphones ceased to be a connection to the outside world and became an impediment, locking her into the same sensorily deprived state that Paz had used when she'd first hypnotised her. It was soothing, in its way.

She could still hear her Mistress' voice, though, and she got a flash of possible blinker stone insight a moment before Paz spoke. Her mouth fell open, then Paz commanded: "Open wide."

Something thick and rubbery pushed between her lips, and she began to reflexively suckle and drool as it glided over her tongue. It went to the back of her mouth, and she swallowed down a wave of saliva. In her trance, her gag reflex was non-existent, and she took the cock gag quite comfortably, breathing slowly through her nostril tubes. Her hood's mouth slit tightened around the gag, locking it in place. A moment later, Paz replaced her dildo, and Annie groaned against the new obstruction in her gob.

She was left alone for a while longer, calmly sucking on her gag while the mattress shifted beneath her. Paz, presumably, was attending to the other drones. Soon, another order came through.

"Find me," Paz said, her voice filling Annie's head. "Show me how much you love me."

Annie got to her knees, stretching out her arms, moving slowly and groping blindly for her Mistress. Her hand fell on something soft, and she squeezed, but the way her fingers slid across it told her that she'd found rubber instead of skin. Groaning her disappointment, she pulled back, and kept on searching, ignoring Kat and Antimony's misguided hands on her breasts and arse and legs as they searched for the source of all joy.

It took her a few minutes, maybe longer, but eventually she found her Mistress. She seized something solid: an ankle or a wrist, but the warmth of bare flesh seeped through her suit's insulation, and she knew she was on the right track. Clumsily, she felt her way along the limb, found that it thickened and continued to thicken. Softer, then more solid, then softer again and much wider. A leg, then, and Annie's excitement rose when she thought about what she'd find at the other end. Sure enough, there was slickness, there was furnace heat, powerful enough to impinge on Annie's isolation.

Annie rolled her fingers over Paz's slit, around, under her lips, until she was sure they were thoroughly soaked with her Mistress' juices. She found Paz's hole, thrust, immersed herself in her sweltering tightness. A sigh came through her earphones, a purr, muted, but definitely there. The plugs in her pussy and arse began to vibrate, gently at first, her suit's muscles contracting, driving them into her. A reward, rising the faster she fingerfucked Paz's hot, clenching pussy, but the real reward was knowing that she was first to find her Mistress, first to please her. Other hands drifted across hers, and disappointed that they'd been beaten to the prize, carried on upwards, to find breasts to squeeze, nipples to tease.

Pouring her effort into Paz's quim, Annie worked her fingers until the sweat broke out across her body. Her suit's cooling systems kicked in, wicking away the moisture, keeping her at the perfect temperature, obviating any reason for her to fail her Mistress. She was Paz's perfect fuck doll. The ache in her hands and wrists filtered through her dulled senses, as did the throb of the toys buzzing in her holes, but she bit down on her gag and ignored them both. All she needed was Paz's moans, quietly echoing through her. If Paz came, Annie would share a pale reflection of her bliss, and be content. She drove her fingers ever harder into Mistress' cunt, desperate to share that moment of communion.

Paz was clearly holding back, thighs trembling as she kept herself flat to the bed, but even she couldn't resist all three of her drones working on her. Annie heard her shriek, in low volume through her earphones and, she was later sure, leaking through the soundproofing around her ears. She thrust, raising her hips from the bed and Annie's hand with them, pussy convulsing, squeezing the rubber even tighter around Annie's fingers. When Paz fell back, Annie, almost as an afterthought, allowed herself to cum as well, bearing down on the toys that filled her.

For a while, presumably while Paz recovered herself, Annie was left in darkness and afterglow, her toys buzzing pleasantly inside her, extending her orgasm into gentle, rolling shallows. Her mind returned to its quiet, blank state, primed and ready for the next command.

She accepted the return of her vision as just another thing that happened, without relief or apprehension. Paz's voice was far more important.

"Line up," she said. "Hands and knees. Kat you go in the middle, Annie and Annie, either side of her. Nice and tight together, now."

Savouring the opportunity to obey, with warmth and satisfaction flowing through her as she let her muscles move her into position, Annie pressed herself side-on to Kat, hips and shoulders lined up, faint squeaks emerging from between them as their suits slid over one another. A bump from the other side suggested Antimony had gotten herself into position, and with a quiet hint from her blinker shard, Annie leaned a little harder into Kat, squeezing her between her two selves.

"Very good," Paz purred. She clicked her fingers, and Annie jolted back into full awareness, to find that her suit had turned rigid around her, locking her in place. Experimentally, she struggled against it, and found she could move her limbs maybe half a centimetre before the artificial musculature cocooning her snapped her back into position.

Paz's legs appeared in front of her. Annie, rolling her eyes up as far as she could, was just about able to make out the fat red strap-on her Mistress was wearing. A proper strap this time, harnessed to her crotch with heavy-duty belts and bright silver buckles.

Kneeling, Paz tugged the cock gag out of Annie's mouth in a shower of spittle. Annie swallowed down the excess of drool that had pooled in her mouth, and licked lips that had gone dry wrapped around the rubber.

"All good?" Paz asked.

"Perfect, Mistress." Annie's gaze was fixed on the dildo jutting out from between Paz's thighs. She licked her lips again.

Paz must have gotten the message. She curled a hand around Annie's ponytail, tipped her head back - the suit responded flawlessly to her demands - and shuffled forward, pressing the tip of her cock to Annie's lips. Annie let her mouth fall open, and eagerly accepted the first inches of the dildo, polymer flavour and all. Her eyes slipped shut, and she sucked relentlessly at the toy, curling her tongue up its sides, trying to soak as much of it as she could in her saliva.

Paz hit her throat. Without hypnotic assistance, Annie still had her gag reflex, but she was well trained. A gulp, and gasp of air through her nostrils, and she was able to take the strap-on into her gullet, swallowing around it, full of bliss at the thought of how pleased her Mistress would be. Paz bottomed out, pressing her harness against Annie's nose, and held herself there for a few seconds, until Annie felt the tightness in her lungs. She pulled back, and Annie took a few quick breaths, refreshing herself. Paz patted her head, and moved on.

With her gaze locked forward, Annie couldn't see Paz do the same to Kat, but she heard the gasp as Paz tugged the gag out of her lover's mouth, the grunts as she worked her way into her throat. Paz left Kat panting and moved on down the line, baptising her cock in all three of her drone's mouths.

Once Antimony had worshipped Mistress' strap-on in the appropriate manner, there was silence for a while. Then, Annie felt Paz's fingers on her collar from behind. A tug dropped her into her obedient state, and another, lighter one put her somewhere between that and the one that blocked her memory. Here, she had a vague awareness, allowing her to anticipate, to envy as she heard her doppelganger's cries far down the line, the slap of skin on rubber as Paz put her prosthetic to its intended use.

Time passed in strange skips and jumps, and even seemed to reverse at some points, so that Annie could never be sure whether she was up next. Her imagination, limited to a few fuzzy concepts though it was, supplied her with flashes of red silicone sinking into her cunt, driven by Paz's powerful hips. At one point, Paz was fucking Kat, right next to her, and her fingers worked over Annie's pussy, stroking her clit until the pleasure was near pain, burning through her, and she screamed and writhed in her immobile suit. Then a blur, and Paz was back with Antimony, too far away again. At times it seemed like she had her shaft buried in both of them, and never Annie, leaving her cold and forlorn, desperate and whining for attention.

A click, in her earphones, jerking her back into obedience, a hair's breadth away from full lucidity but still infinitely suggestible. Fingers at her pussy: careful, inquisitive and loving, sliding past puffy, needy lips, delving into a hole that ran profluent with her wetness.

"You've been waiting so long for this, haven't you?" Paz whispered, directly into Annie's mind, the memory of the actual sound vanishing a second after Annie heard it. Retroactively, it was true; how many hours had she been alone and isolated while Mistress played with her more favoured pets?

"So long," Paz repeated, "all lonely and bored while I made another Annie and my Kat scream for me. You must be desperate by now."

"Yes, Mistress," Annie said, or imagined she did. "Oh, yes, please, please..."

Paz's fingers were pumping inside her, slowly, infuriatingly, touching Annie almost but never exactly where she wanted to be touched. She tried squeezing her walls around them, seeking every scrap of pleasure she could find, but the more she did, the slower Paz went. Part of Annie raged, desire overcoming conditioning. Her internal fires banking, and the cracks in her suit shone a fiery red. She wanted to throw herself back on those fingers, and her muscles strained as that part of her tried to, but her suit held her fast.

"Shh," Paz whispered, and Annie was calm again. "You'll get what you need. It's just you and me..."

Antimony and Kat vanished from Annie's mental map. Her and Mistress, with no one between them.

"-and nothing else. No distractions."

The world faded: the room, the furniture, the bed. They were together in an inky void and Paz was Annie's entire world.

"There," said Paz. Her hands lipped up Annie's side, under her chest, her weight slowly descended on her, pushing her down into the springy nothingness beneath her hands and knees.

"Do you feel me, Annie?" Paz asked.

Her fingers dug themselves into Annie's tits, and at her touch the seals around them opened, baring them for her. She tugged at Annie's nipples, and Annie quivered as Mistress worked her breasts free of the suit. She cupped them, and Annie whimpered, feeling her teats stiffen against Paz's palms.

"I feel you, Mistress."

Another tweak at one of her nips, rolled under Paz's thumb and forefinger. Rougher, but infinitely delightful. She whined for more.

"Do you feel this?"

And there it was, firm against the sodden entrance to her cunt, what she truly craved. Mistress' cock.

"It's real," Paz told Annie, and of course it was; it always had been. Hot flesh and blood, pulsing and virile, ready to thrust into her and fill her with Mistress' seed. "Do you want me to fuck you, Annie?"

"Please, Mistress, please, please," Annie begged, her vocabulary contracting to two words.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me!" Annie cried, wrenching another phrase back from oblivion.

She heard Paz's chuckle. "Vale. If you need it that bad."

The first stroke was enough to wrest a quavery, rasping scream from Annie's throat. The sensation of Paz's dick sliding raw into her cunt was almost enough to push her straight over the edge, but a whisper from Paz held her back. Her imagination worked overtime, turning the strap-on into a prick that was better than any real one could be, with a fat, ridged head constantly drooling steaming precum over her walls, while the swollen veins that covered its length throbbed hard against the flesh wrapped around them.

A twist of her hips, a wriggle, and Paz buried herself inside Annie entirely, cockhead kissing the back of her tunnel. She drew back, displacing a swash of Annie's juices in her wake, then slammed back into her, launching straight into a powerfuck that had the drool dripping from Annie's mouth.

Annie was moaning, she was sure, echoes of her voice conducted up through her skull and into her cochlea, bypassing the baffles around her ears. She was gasping, she definitely knew that. Her lungs ached with the effort of her breaths. Parts of her ached, other parts were filled with an unbearable heat and lightness, others were going numb with the tension of her muscles. But those were bodily things, and unimportant. Paz's hand was on her collar again.

She played Annie's mind like a harp, tipping her towards madness, towards dissolution, then yanking her back, always at the last second. Light suffused Annie's mind until it was everything she could see, blinding her, consuming her, then a whisper from her Mistress would drive it out, leaving her in the darkness, given relief but left with the need. She heard, or imagined - and they were the same thing - all the things she was to Paz: slut, pet, darling, drone, toy. She shuddered with each word, let them nail themselves into her psyche, and let herself be them for her Mistress. Her doll. Her possession. Her beloved. Hers.

Far away, Annie's body shared the same turmoil as her mind. She struggled against the unforgiving suit, yearning for more of Paz's dick, but she got only what Paz gave her. Which, as her Mistress' own passions rose, and she slapped against Annie's rear over and over, was quite a lot. Annie yowled with every stroke of her shaft, clenching on it as hard as she could to keep it within her as long as possible. Exercising her kegels meant that her arsehole twitched around the plug stuffed between her cheeks, and Paz, perhaps noticing it moving with her thrusts, fired it up again. The vibrations rippled through the wall between her walls, adding to her ecstasy.

"I'm close, Annie," came Mistress' voice. "Are you gonna cum with me?"

"Yes, yes! Whenever you say..."

"That's a good girl."

Paz reared up, and her hands came crashing down on Annie's arse, spreading her cheeks through the rubber. Her body crashing against Annie's became painfully powerful, and Annie was pulled back into carnal reality, with all of its aches and frictions but also the glorious, imminent climax.

"That's it!" Paz gasped. "Gonna fill you up. Like with the mist, remember? You'll be full of me."

"Mistress!"

Paz screamed, and Annie with her. Something erupted from the tip of Paz's cock, flooding Annie's cunt, her womb, her belly, coalescing until it burst and flowed out to swamp her body and her brain. Annie shook and sobbed around it, thoroughly impregnated with the idea of her Mistress. Paz kept fucking her through it, screwing out her own peak with spasming hips, and another orgasm flared in Annie, escaping her in ragged howls. Another aftershock hit her, and she was left limp and languid, the sweat soaking her far too much for her suit to handle.

Behind her, eventually, a sigh from Paz. The strap-on, mere rubber again, slipping from her pussy. A friendly squeeze of her arse, the butt plug powering off. And a click. The world returned. Her suit released its grip. Annie collapsed panting onto her side.

She gazed up, blearily, and saw Kat and Antimony cuddled together among the pillows, watching the proceedings.

"Wow, Annie," Kat said. "I don't know what she did to you, but I think you were the loudest out of all of us."

"You were pretty loud, querida," Paz chided. Annie heard the clink of buckles being undone, and the wet sound as of a double-ended dildo being pulled from a well-used pussy.

She shuffled out in front of them, and there was Paz, human again. Not a goddess, not Mistress, just mistress. Still with infinite power over all three of her toys.

"Feeling okay?" she asked Annie.

"Yes. Just, ah, overwhelmed. You were incredible."

Paz helped Annie up onto her knees, looked into her eyes, smiled and kissed her.

"You're all incredible," she said, once they parted. She stretched, yawned, and flopped down next to Kat and Antimony. Annie joined her, curling up beside her.

"I'm so lucky I met you, Kat," Paz continued, stroking her lover's cheek, pressing hard so that she could feel it through the rubber. "And I'm so lucky you two were her friend."

She reached out, took hold of Annie and Antimony's hands, and squeezed for a moment.

"Now, how about a nap, then a shower? Then we'll see what else we can do, huh?"

Annie felt the familiar, comforting tug on her collar, and sank happily into obedience.

"You are feeling very sleepy."

A spark of amusement flared in her subconscious at the cliché, but it was true, and she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to https://twitter.com/TDL77283458 for this one! You can follow me at:
> 
> twitter.com/geistygeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
